Blake Gillman
About Founder of the Kingdom of Audacity Founder of the Global Defense Administration Blake Gillman was a man, who controlled the small nation of Audacity, a nation of Prosperity and peace. A nation whom had one goal. To stop the world of Corruption, and to provide Economical growth and Great Living to all of Orbis. After a Transaction went wrong, a Deposit of 75,000 into the Alliance Bank turned into a Deposit of 75,000,000.00 this was upsetting to the Politics & War Administration, and so on March 2nd, 1991 Blake Gillman was Assassinated by their Organization. History Blake Gillman first made appearance at a Rally in Australia and signed papers to form a New Nation, that passed over called "Audacity" Audacity was formed off to the Western side of Australia near the Shore. The official date it was Formed was not Documented. Audacity was a Small, Weak nation at the time, with a population of 20,000. Audacity has simple Goals, to lead in Economical Strength. And to do this, Audacity was going to need help. September 30th, 1990 Blake Gillman formed an Alliance with 5 other Nations known as the "Global Defense Administration" an Alliance dedicated to helping lesser nations in means of War and Economical Growth. This Alliance immediately went into a Forced war with the United Nations Organization and The Imperial Order. After agreeing to terms Audacity made peace with the UNO, and defeated the Imperial order in Battle. This was a great success for Blake Gillman, as it showed his Strategic Strength. However the Alliance was soon attacked by a Single nation known as Interpol. Interpol was known for its Dictatorship and Great Military Strength and the Global Defense Administration took a Great beating. The war over, and over 150,000 lost Blake Gillman was Mad. He was mad that Dictators, Warmongering Jerks could do such a thing to such a Noble cause! Outraged, Blake Gillman set out to do better. February 24th, 1991 After the Kingdom of Sweden was Defeated by Internal Rioting and Civil War, the nation became a place of Private Armies, and a land full of different Rulers. Taking advantage of this, Blake Gillman sent his entire National Army to Sweden to gain control, the people of Sweden were so Desperate that they practically welcomed him in after hearing of his Economical Strength across seas. Without much fight at all, Blake Gillman claimed all of Sweden as the Territory of Audacity, and Gave up the land that was taken in Australia back to the Australian Government. And on February 25th, 1991 Sweden was Audacity territory. The move was hard, as at this point Audacity had a Population of over 300,000, but with Great Loyalty, the majority moved to this New Land of Promise and Prosperity. With the Kingdom of Sweden having lost itself, it was only Honorable for Blake Gillman to change the Nation. So on that day, Blake Gillman began the "''Swedeland" ''act. An simple act that said that a Top Priority of the Executives of Audacity were to devote their attention to finding a suitable name that would honor the Kingdom of Sweden. March 2nd, 1991 On this Day, terror Struck the citizens of the Great Nation of Audacity. Blake Gillman, beloved President of the Nation was Assassinated by the Politics & War Administration. The nation soon went under Civil War, and collapsed due to large Nations coming to take the remains and become the New Ruler. As the highest Ranking alive member of the Global Defense Administration, Sabarish took the position of Prime Minister. Category:Leaders